When constructing masonry or concrete block walls having door frames, it is difficult to keep the door frame squared and in plumb while erecting the adjacent wall. Metal door frames, in particular, are subject to significant misalignment as a result of their flexibility. While it is relatively simple to shim an improperly hung wooden door frame, metal door frames are not so easily adjusted. Often, reconstruction of the surrounding masonry is required to properly reinstall a misaligned metal door frame.
To minimize the misalignment of metal door frames, numerous horizontal and vertical door frame supports have been patented. Some devices are used to ensure that the side jambs remain properly separated and perpendicular to the floor. Some devices provide a rigid adjustable frame, sized to fit within the door frame. Still other devices provide positioning braces for the door frame corners with floor-anchored plumbing braces. A few known devices provide an adjustable frame, side jamb spacer, and anchored plumbing braces.
Although existing devices do aid in the installation of metal door frames, what is lacking is an apparatus that, without complexity, stabilizes the width and right-angularity of a metal door frame by overlapping the stabilizing braces at a single point, thereby ensuring the uniformity of the door frame construction.